Thanks to the constant improvements in the industrial technical field, various buckles with diversified and exquisite structures and functions have been constantly developed. Now, buckles with special designs can be found on a lot of different articles, such as garments, furniture, sporting goods, safety guards, handbags, etc.
Currently, there is a prior art fast-engaging and fast-release magnetic buckle 1 available in the market. Please refer to FIG. 1. The prior art magnetic buckle 1 includes a male buckle member 10 and a female buckle member 11. The male buckle member 10 includes a first buckle body 101 and a first magnetic attraction element 102 fitted on the first buckle body 101; and the first buckle member 101 includes an engaging body 103. On the other hand, the female buckle member 11 includes a second buckle body 111 and a second magnetic attraction element 112 fitted on the second buckle body 111; and the second buckle body 111 includes an engaging groove 113 formed on a lower half thereof. The engaging groove 113 has a stop opening 113a oriented in an x-axis direction and an engagement opening 113b oriented in a z-axis direction. The stop opening 113a defines a diametrical size smaller than that of the engaging body 103; and the engagement opening 113b defines a diametrical size larger than that of the engaging body 103.
FIG. 2 is an assembled sectional view showing the male buckle member 10 and a female buckle member 11 of the prior art magnetic buckle 1 of FIG. 1 in an engaged state. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 at the same time. A mutual magnetic attraction of the first and the second magnetic attraction element 102, 112 enables the male buckle member 10 and the female buckle member 11 to move toward each other. However, since the engaging body 103 has a diametrical size larger than that of the stop opening 113a, it could not be engaged with the engaging groove 113 via the stop opening 113a of the female buckle member 11, and the male and the female buckle member 10, 11 are in a separated state, in which the male and the female buckle member 10, 11 can be freely released from each other at any time.
To set the engaging body 103 of the male buckle member 10 in the engaging groove 113 of the female buckle member 11 for the male and the female buckle member 10, 11 to be in the engaged state, a user has to move the engaging body 103 to a top of the engagement opening 113b. Otherwise, it is impossible for the engaging body 103 to engage with the engaging groove 113 simply via the mutual magnetic attraction of the first and the second magnetic attraction element 102, 112.
In view of the above disadvantage in the manner of engaging the male and the female buckle member of the prior art magnetic buckle 1 with each other, it is necessary to develop a magnetic buckle that enables fast engagement of a male and a female buckle member thereof.